Täter und Opfer
by Mirija
Summary: Die Suche nach den Seelensplittern -- OneShot -- Post HBP


Disclaimer: Alles JKR, mir nix, keine Kohle  
Rating: P12, K+  
Warnungen: keine

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Täter und Opfer (von Mirija)

Gut gewappnet und voller Vorsicht schlich sich Harry zu dem Höhleneingang am Fuße der Steilküste. Bisher hatte er noch keine Fallen und keinen Hinterhalt bemerkt und dieser Umstand beunruhigte ihn. Bei den bisherigen Verstecken der Seelensplitter hatten diverse Hindernisse überwunden werden müssen, aber dieses Versteck war offenbar anders gesichert.

Wut und Hass stiegen unkontrolliert in Harry hoch, als er an die Szene des heutigen Nachmittags dachte. Wie üblich hatte ihn Minerva McGonagall ins Schulleitungsbüro bestellt, um ihm die vom Orden gesammelten Informationen über den nächsten zu zerstörenden Seelensplitter weiterzugeben und die beste Vorgehensweise zu besprechen. Doch Harry konnte sich wie immer kaum konzentrieren, wenn er Dumbledores altes Büro betrat. Er sah dort das Portrait des weisen Schulleiters, das noch immer nicht zum Leben erwacht war und sofort stand ihm wieder die Szene seines gewaltsamen Todes vor Augen. Hilflos hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie der Schulleiter von dem Mann, über den er gesagt hatte, dass er ihm unter jeden Umständen sein Leben anvertrauen würde, den tödlichen Fluch empfangen hatte. Noch immer fühlte Harry, wie ihn der Hass auf diesen Mann, Severus Snape, zu überwältigen drohte. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen. Er besann sich auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe – die Zerstörung der Seelensplitter und die endgültige Vernichtung Voldemorts – und seine Wut ließ langsam nach.

Immer tiefer war er mittlerweile in die Höhle vorgedrungen und sah nun, wie sich der Raum erweiterte und Fackeln an den Wänden loderten. Alles war so einladend, dass es kaum wahr sein konnte, nur zögernd betrat Harry den runden Raum.

Was er sah, ließ ihn erstarren. Mitten im Raum stand ein steinerner Tisch, ähnlich einem Altar. Um ihn herum in Kreisform waren einige steinerne Sitzgelegenheiten angeordnet. Auf dem Tisch war in der Mitte ein kleiner Schrein platziert, der ohne Zweifel den Seelensplitter enthielt. Doch der Schrein war mit einem Fluch belegt, dessen leuchtendes Licht ihn umschloss und in einem hellen Band zu einer Person in einer Todesserrobe führte, die ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Diese Person drehte sich nun langsam um und blickte Harry in die Augen.

Es war ein seltsamer Blick. Eine beißende Mischung aus Arroganz, gespielter Überlegenheit und versteckter Furcht, gepaart mit Schmerz und unendlicher Müdigkeit. Völlig gefangen genommen blickte Harry in das Gesicht von Draco Malfoy.

Mit der geübten Schnelligkeit des Suchers hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab gezogen und auf Draco gerichtet, der aber außer einem spöttischen Zucken seiner Mundwinkel keine Reaktion zeigte. Er war unbewaffnet, soviel war klar.

Mit der üblichen Überheblichkeit in der Stimme, die aber die Angst nicht völlig überspielen konnte, fing Draco an zu sprechen:

„Nun, Potter, wie fühlst du dich? Stark? Überlegen? Tja, der Weg zu diesem Schrein", und dabei zeigte er auf die leuchtende Truhe auf dem Tisch, „führt wohl im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes über meine Leiche." Ein hysterisches Auflachen begleitete seine letzten Worte und er konnte die Bitterkeit nicht aus seinen Worten verbannen. Dann wandte er den Blick ab und versank in stummes Brüten.

Harry dagegen starrte Draco entsetzt an, unfähig etwas zu erwidern. Gedanken flogen durch seinen Kopf, Emotionen durchfluteten ihn: Er fühlte sich in so viele Situationen zurückversetzt, die er mit Draco zusammen erlebt hatte. Da waren die vielen unschönen Szenen, in denen das sogenannte goldene Trio mit Draco und dessen beiden Leibwächtern Crabbe und Goyle aneinandergeraten war. Aber auf der anderen Seite waren da auch die seltenen Momente, in denen sich die beiden hoch über dem Boden des Quidditschfeldes begegnet waren – als Sucher der beiden Mannschaften von Gryffindor und Slytherin. Bei diesen Begegnungen war neben all der Konkurrenz auch eine gegenseitige Anerkennung der Leistungen des jeweils anderen zu spüren gewesen. Und dann die letzte Szene: Auf dem Turm, als Draco Dumbledore nicht töten konnte und dann Snape seinen Platz einnahm.

Und nun dieses unverhoffte Wiedersehen. Unbewaffnet. Harry durchrann ein kalter Schauer. Er müsste nur die entscheidenden beiden Worte sprechen und der Schrein wäre sein. Die beiden Worte, die vom Leben zum Tod beförderten – Avada Kedavra. Unverwandt blickte Harry Draco an und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken.

Mit einem Mal erinnerte er sich an ein Treffen des Ordens. Es lag schon einige Zeit zurück und hatte noch zu Dumbledores Lebzeiten stattgefunden. Irgendwie war die Rede auf das Töten gekommen und dass jeder darauf vorbereitet sein müsse, im Kampf auch zum Äußersten zu gehen. Mad Eye Moody hatte lautstark eine Lanze für die Auroren gebrochen, die sich als Soldaten dieser Verantwortung stellten. Da hatte sich einer zu Wort gemeldet, der normalerweise die Ordenssitzungen in betontem Schweigen an sich vorüberziehen ließ. Und weil es so ungewöhnlich war, ihn sprechen zu hören, verstummten auch alle anderen, als er mit düsterer Stimme seine Worte formte:

„Jeder, der tötet, ganz gleich aus welchem Grund, mit welchem Ziel oder zu welchem Zweck, wird zu einer seelenlosen Hülle. Nichts heiligt dieses letzte aller Mittel. Durch keine Reue kann man die Schuld wieder abwaschen. Sicher mag es manchmal die bittere Notwendigkeit dieses schrecklichen Schrittes geben, doch jeder, der die Täter als Helden preist, ist selbst schon dem Wahnsinn verfallen, der solchen Taten innewohnt. Kein Wunder, dass der Kuss der Dementoren die Mörder nicht wirklich schreckt – denn ihre Seele haben sie längst verloren."

Dieses Bekenntnis, in dem Snape allzu deutlich sich selbst beschrieben hatte, wurde zum Schlusswort der damaligen Sitzung, denn keiner wollte oder konnte noch etwas darauf erwidern.

Als Harry nun an diese Worte zurückdachte, durchflutete ihn die bittere Erkenntnis, dass er nun genau an diesem Scheideweg stand. Voldemort zu töten, das hatte für ihn immer nur einen abstrakten Charakter gehabt, aber nun saß hier sein Klassenkamerad vor ihm, letztendlich ein Unschuldiger, ganz gleich, was genau er sich alles hatte zuschulden kommen lassen, ein Mörder war er nicht. Noch dazu war er unbewaffnet. Man hatte ihn als Opferlamm dort angekettet und er, Harry, sollte der Henker sein. Ein hartes Aufstöhnen entrang sich seiner Kehle.

Keine Wahl. Er hatte keine Wahl. Er würde es tun müssen, je schneller desto besser. Am besten gar nicht mehr darüber nachdenken, am besten nicht mehr Draco in die Augen blicken … entschlossen hob er den Zauberstab wieder an.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Lichtblitz schoss auf den entsetzt aufblickenden Draco zu – aber noch auf dem Weg zu ihm verlor er an Kraft und verschwand schließlich ganz, noch bevor er sein Ziel erreicht hatte.

Harry ließ den Zauberstab fallen und sank zu Boden. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen, Erschrecken schüttelte ihn, sowohl darüber, was er getan hatte, als auch darüber, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war. Der Wille hatte gefehlt – der unbedingte Wille zu töten. Das, was notwendig ist, um den 3. Unverzeihlichen auch wirksam werden zu lassen – Harry hatte es nicht in sich und er wusste, dass er es auch bei einem zweiten Versuch nicht schaffen würde. Hilflosigkeit bemächtigte sich seiner, denn er sah die Möglichkeit schwinden, an diesen Seelensplitter des dunklen Lords zu gelangen.

Leise flüsterte Harry immer wieder: „Es tut mir leid … es tut mir leid …".

Dracos Atem ging schwer und stoßweise. Er hatte gerade dem Tod in die Augen geblickt und in diesem Moment war ihm klar geworden, dass es kein Entrinnen mehr für ihn geben würde. In diesem Moment bereute er viele Entscheidungen seines noch so jungen Lebens und die Erkenntnis, dass er mindestens genauso viele Entscheidungen gar nicht hatte beeinflussen können, weil andere sie für ihn getroffen hatten, machte ihn bitter. Würde er in Frieden gehen können? Eine unbestimmte Hoffnung, dass der, der einmal über ihn richten würde, auch den kleinen hilflosen Jungen sehen würde, der tief in ihm wohnte, machte sich in ihm breit und ließ ihn seltsam ruhig werden.

Ein „Accio Zauberstab" gepaart mit einem sarkastischen Lachen ließ Harry augenblicklich in die Wirklichkeit zurückfinden. Mit Fassungslosigkeit beobachte er, wie Snape aus dem Schatten des hinteren Teils der Höhle hervortrat und offensichtlich amüsiert über das war, was er mit angesehen hatte.

Dann wurde Snapes Blick leer und hart. Vor den entsetzten Augen Dracos und Harrys richtete er Harrys Stab auf Draco und murmelte leise, kaum wahrnehmbar, aber umso wirkungsvoller: „Avada Kedavra". Zum zweiten Mal schoss der grüne Blitz aus Harrys Stab, doch diesmal erreichte er sein Ziel und Draco brach lautlos zusammen. Die Überraschung war noch in seinen Augen zu lesen, das leuchtende Band erlosch und der Schrein war nun ungesichert.

In Erwartung des sicheren Todes verfolgte Harry, wie Snape zu dem Schrein schritt und Harrys Zauberstab dort niederlegte. Dann schickte er sich an zu gehen, aber Harry hielt ihn mit einer Frage zurück:

„Warum, Professor, warum haben Sie das getan und warum mit meinem Stab?"

Snape wandte sich um und die gewohnte kalte Ausdruckslosigkeit lag in seinen Zügen.

„Zum zweiten: Es wäre nicht gerade vorteilhaft, wenn ich einen Mittodesser mit meinem eigenen Zauberstab ermorden würde. Und zum ersten: Nicht jeder ist fähig, zu morden."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Snape lautlos die Höhle und ließ Harry allein mit der Leiche Dracos zurück.

Langsam begab sich Harry zu dem Schrein. Wie einen fremden Gegenstand nahm er seinen Zauberstab an sich und verstaute den kleinen Schrein in seiner Robe. Er würde ihn auf Hogwarts zusammen mit den anderen Ordensmitgliedern öffnen und vernichten.

Dann wandte er sich Draco zu. Vorsichtig beugte er sich zu dem nun friedlich daliegenden Körper hinunter und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Als er aufstand und seine Hand betrachtete, spürte er, dass trotz Snapes Tat das Blut Dracos an seinen Händen klebte.

Bitter wandte er sich dem Höhlenausgang zu und mit jedem Schritt, mit dem der sich von Draco entfernte, spürte er, wie seine eigene Seele ihm immer mehr entglitt.

ENDE

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen!


End file.
